<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>painting nails and bisexuals by What_point</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688040">painting nails and bisexuals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_point/pseuds/What_point'>What_point</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>painting nails and coming out [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Nail Polish, Post-Season/Series 01, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie has ADHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_point/pseuds/What_point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, you can do that!?” he jumps up, the pen flying forgotten through the air, landing and rolling under the closet.</p><p>“Hell yeah, you can.” Flynn looks up from her last finger. A small smile playing on her lips.</p><p>“Wow!” he sighs, falling back in the chair. He looks excitedly at Julie, who nods encouraging.<br/>…<br/>Or Reggie learns what bisexual means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Flynn &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina &amp; Reggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>painting nails and coming out [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>painting nails and bisexuals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I felt like giving us some more interaction between Flynn and the boys. This time, Flynn and Reggie to be exact.<br/>hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie sits on the desk chair, slowly turning back and forth, humming softly to the tune that plays out of Flynn’s phone. Her back is facing the rest of the room, where Flynn is sitting cross-legged on her bed, multiple books and papers in a circle around her.</p><p>A quiet poof breaks her out of her concentration. (By now trained to hear the sound the boys make when they teleport into a room.) Julie lays her pen down with a sigh, turning around almost immediately. Flynn looks up, eyebrow raised at her sudden movement.</p><p>“Struggle with homework?” Flynn asks.</p><p>“Hey Julie! Hey Flynn!” Reggie exclaims loudly.</p><p>She shakes her head at Flynn, before turning to Reggie.</p><p>“What do you want, I told you guys I was going to study with Flynn.” she rubs in her eyes, glancing at the clock, <em>has she being doing algebra for two hours already?</em></p><p>“Oh, are the guys here?” Flynn guesses, waving around the room. Reggie moves a notebook closes to the edge of the bed.</p><p>“I take that as a yes.” Flynn laughs.</p><p>Reggie turns to her, a smile on his lips, “I wanted to ask if I was allowed to play on your Switch today, because I know you don’t like us touching your stuff without asking.”</p><p>“I told you, Reg, you can play on my Switch anytime, only not on the online games.”</p><p>“Okay, great! Just wanted to check.” Reggie turns, ready to poof out, when he comes to a halt.</p><p>“What country is that?” Reggie asks, sounding thoroughly confused. Julie leans to the side to look past him, where he is pointing at Flynn’s Pride-flag hanging on the inside her door.</p><p>“That’s not a country flag, Reggie.”</p><p>Flynn looks up for her phone, her eyes shifting between Julie and her pink-purple-blue flag.</p><p>“That’s my bisexual pride flag.” she cuts in, looking at a spot just to Reggie’s left.</p><p>“What’s bisexual?” he looks as clueless as ever. His eyes switching between the flag, Julie and Flynn.</p><p>“He asks you what bisexual is.” Julie says, turning around fully, algebra forgotten.</p><p>Flynn frowns, before pointing to her armchair, “I’ll explain, but it’s easier to know where I have to look. It would be even nicer if I could hear you and see you, but alas.”</p><p>Reggie lets himself fall in the chair, a serious, concentrated look on his face. Julie snickers, his expression reminding her of Carlos when he was younger and trying, (and failing,) to come up with a lie why he didn’t in fact eat all the cookies.</p><p>“I really wish you could hear me.” he says sadly, pouting. Flynn shrieks, jumping up from her sitting position. Julie and Reggie immediately look at her. She is staring straight at him, with big eyes.</p><p>“What happened?” “You okay, Flynn?” they both ask at the same time. She falls backwards on her study books. Mouth open, eyes wide. Julie shoots up from the chair, by her side right away.</p><p>“I just heard Reggie.” she says, not looking away from the chair, while Julie helps her sit up. Julie looks back, smiling at Reggie who is straight up bouncing in the chair, a sense of childlike joy radiates of him.</p><p>“You did?” he squeaks out.</p><p>“Yeah, I did.” Flynn reacts immediately, looking shocked at her own words only a second later. She mutters something under her breath, sounding close to “what the actual fu-”.</p><p>“Julie, do you hear that, Flynn heard me! She can hear me!” he grins at her, bright eyes and toothy smile. She smiles back at him, his joy being infectious.</p><p>“Yeah I did, Reg.” she smiles softly at her friend. Flynn squeezes her wrist.</p><p>“Is this normal?” she asks. Her eyes shifting between the chair and Julie.</p><p>“What? Ghosts?” Julie laughs, Flynn swats her upper arm, “Sorry, sorry. I don’t know. I mean suddenly the boys and me could touch, I’m not that surprised they can talk to others when concentrating enough.”</p><p>“I think it has to be connected to you, though.” says Reggie.</p><p>Flynn nods, “I think so to.” then she frowns, she turns to Reggie, “Wow, okay, this is something I have to get used to. You sound more or less like a voice in my head, but not quite.”</p><p>Reggie chuckles softly, shifting in the chair, getting more comfortable.</p><p>“You took it better then Julie, she screamed at us for a solid two minutes.”</p><p>“I did not!” Julie throws a pen his way. He catches it, shaking it teasingly at her.</p><p>Flynn’s eyes follow the pen like a cat follows a laser, “Yeah, huh. Getting used to.”</p><p>She re-positions herself, leaning against the headboard of her bed, still watching the pen that Reggie is now playing with.</p><p>“We were going somewhere before this all.” she mutters. Julie rolls the chair more into the room, finishing the triangle.</p><p>“Oh yeah, your flag!” Reggie points the pen to it.</p><p>“You want to know what bisexual is?”</p><p>“I do!”</p><p>“Okay, huhm,” she picks up a nail polish bottle of the windowsill. opening it with a thoughtful look on her face.</p><p>“Do you know what gay is?” she asks careful.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Reggie says, not noticing her cautiousness, “Alex is gay.”</p><p>Flynn halts, and so does Julie.</p><p>“Reggie,” Julie says slowly. He turns to her, innocent puppy face, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you know if Alex is chill with you just telling Flynn he is gay, outing him with that?”</p><p>“What? Oh!” he looks at Flynn, back at Julie, “You didn’t tell her?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“We all thought you two just, you know,” he makes a gesture with his hands, “told each other everything. Alex said he expected you to tell Flynn or something similar.”</p><p>“We do tell each other everything,” Flynn cuts in, “but outing someone without their consent is something else. That is not your choice, that’s theirs.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry.” He looks helplessly at Julie.</p><p>“Talk about it with Alex the next time you see him. Communication is important.” she offers him. He nods, his face determined.</p><p>“Okay, back to the subject,” Flynn says, starting on her other hand. “So as you know gay is being attracted to the same gender. Hetero is being attracted to the opposite gender.”</p><p>He nods along with her words, even though she can’t she him.</p><p>“Well, bisexual is being attracted to two or more genders, so for instance both boys and girls.”</p><p>“Wait, you can do that!?” he jumps up, the pen flying forgotten through the air, landing and rolling under the closet.</p><p>“Hell yeah, you can.” Flynn looks up from her last finger. A small smile playing on her lips.</p><p>“Wow!” he sighs, falling back in the chair. He looks excitedly at Julie, who nods encouraging.</p><p>“I didn’t know that.” he sighs again. He points to the flag, standing up again. “and this is the flag for that.”</p><p>He sounds breathless. Flynn follows his voice to her flag.</p><p>“Yeah,” she smiles warmly, “You can touch it if you want. My dad bought it for me when I came out to him.”</p><p>He reaches out, stopping just before his fingertips come into contact with the material. He looks over his shoulder at Julie, who gives him reassuring thumbs up.</p><p>He lets his hand run over the flag. Looking like his mind is blow. Eventually he turns around, back to were Flynn now is painting Julie’s nails, sitting on the ground together. Julie is still looking at him, with a grin on her face. She reaches out with her still unpainted hand.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>He hurries over, letting himself fall to the floor. She puts her arm around him, hugging him tightly. It is a bit awkward, trying to keep her other hand still, but she doesn't care.</p><p>“I think I might be bisexual.” he mutters with such amazement. Julie and Flynn grin at each other. He sits upright, leaning backwards on his hands.</p><p>“That’s really cool, Reggie.”</p><p>“Yeah, thank you for trusting us to tell us, that can be a really big step.”</p><p>He nods, eyes still dazed, clouded over. Every so often he looks back at the flag, a soft smile playing over his lips. Flynn continuous with painting Julie’s nails. A gentle, pleased look on her face.</p><p>“Can I have that to.” he points to the nail polish when Flynn finishes Julie’s other hand.</p><p>“Of course, but Julie has to do it though.” Flynn says, being a physic and knowing he means the nail polish.</p><p>Julie laughs, “Heads up, I’m really bad at it, that’s why Flynn always does my nails for me.”</p><p>“Don’t care.”</p><p>“Okay then, which colour do you want?” Flynn stands up, walking to her desk.</p><p>“I have dark blue, pink, glitter pink, dried out light blue, rainbow glitter, purple, a blue-purple, uh neon green and orange,” she throws Julie a questioning look, “did you see the black?”</p><p>“Window?” Julie suggests, spreading Reggie’s hand out over her knee so she will be able to get as little paint on his skin.</p><p>“You’re right, still laid there from last week.”</p><p>Flynn tosses her the bottle, before flopping down next to her. She leans against the bed frame, her head hitting the mattress.</p><p>“Black will match with your jacket, since I have no red, let alone one that is the same colour as your flannel. Or if you want an other, that’s fine to.”</p><p>“No, black is cool.”</p><p>“Keep still, okay?” Julie tells Reggie, beginning the task with complete concentration. Reggie looks at how she slowly pulls out the ‘brush’, wipe it on the edge of the bottle and then brushes it over the nail of his index finger. It feels funny, kind of cold, but also like nothing at all. He keeps totally still, following her every movements, sucking up the moment. <em>Girls in 1995 would never done this with him. </em><em>A</em><em>t least he thinks </em><em>they wouldn’t</em><em>. Things like this </em><em>just </em><em>never came up, and he never asked</em>.</p><p>“Do you know you stick out your tongue when you do that.” he tells her, when she finishes. She scrunches her nose up in response. Julie cautiously turns the bottle shut, pinching it with the tops of her fingers, placing it next to her on the ground.</p><p>“Okay, now you have to let it dry for like two hours.”</p><p>“What, two hours! Why?”</p><p>“Otherwise it smudges the moment you touch something.”</p><p>“It still smudges after that though,” Flynn says, frustration clearly audible.</p><p>“It does.” Julie laughs, Flynn joining her shortly after.</p><p>“But why would you put it on if it is so much work?” Reggie says, staring at his now black nails.</p><p>“because putting it on is relaxing, and I look fabulous with painted nails.” Flynn says, moving more upright.</p><p>Reggie moves his hand closer to his face.</p><p>“I guess it looks pretty rad.” he eventually says with a smile on his lips.</p><p>“Hell yeah it does.” Flynn says, trying to get her laptop of her bed. It looks weird how she struggles, only with using the palm of her hands and fingertips.</p><p>“I wish I could show you.” he tells Flynn. She smiles in his general direction.</p><p>“One day you will, I’m sure of that.” she clicks open her laptop, typing with outstretched fingers.</p><p>“I think we did enough studying for today and that it’s time for a movie. What about you, Jules?”</p><p>Julie settles in between Flynn and Reggie, blowing shortly at her own pink nails, “I think you're totally right.”</p><p>“Reggie?”</p><p>“Hundred percent with you on this one.” he says, still looking absolutely amazed.</p><p>“Bisexual.” he mutters under his breath. Julie knocks her knee against his.</p><p>“I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“And so am I.” Flynn says, pressing play.</p><p>The intro music starts playing. Reggie relaxes, the dumbstruck look staying on his face for the rest of the evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my second try at a fanfic and I hope you liked it.<br/>If you have any tips, tricks or other things to say, please let me know! I always love to read your comments!</p><p>(Also I'm not sure if this fic works in my "We are here, together" series, so that is yet to be decided. -&gt; I decided this is going to get its own series, so I can do my own thing, not having to worry about ships and stuff.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>